Chapter 5
This is Chapter 5 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Plot Shoji, Abe and Hatori continue with their desperate attempts to get Valentines Day chocolates. Kido and Rina try to get over relationship hurdles while Rina makes Yuki realize something important. Chapter Summary Having finished the college entrance exams, Kido comes to the basketball club to hang out with the other club members. Holding the basketball and smiling, Kido says that he probably won't get chocolates as he was dumped by his girlfriend yesterday. Everyone is shocked at the revelation but there is no visible intense reaction from Yuki and Naruse. It is February, the season when restlessness is amongst the students in school. While walking to school, Yuki thinks of how there are a lot of problems that will be encountered after going out but Kido and Rina were quite good together. A girl in front of her, exclaims that her cellphone battery is about to die. Suddenly, sparkling Shoji appears and tells that he happens to have a charger with him and introduces himself as the basketball club’s second year Shouji. Beside him, trying to keep serious expressions, Abe and Hatori introduce themselves too. Noticing Yuki passing by, Abe and Hatori turn back to their usual personalitites and greet her a good morning. While Yuki wonders why they have such split personalities, Shouji coughs and asks if she knows today's date. When Yuki tells them that it is Feb 10, Naruse comes up from behind and while yawning asks her if she will give her any Valentine day chocolates. Yuki realizes it is Valentines day next week and tells them that she won’t be making any chocolates, but she’ll buy some as everyone seems to be working hard. Confirming that they'll get at least one chocolate, the three guys run away for getting more through sympathy. At the shoe lockers, Yuki is startled as Naruse appears beside her and asks if she is giving chocolates to Captain Kido too. As she was planning to give some to the former club members and the coach, Yuki says that she is. Naruse uses his knee to hit the back of her knee causing her to fall down and walks away saying that he is peeved. After getting stunned by his comment, she thinks that it is her line. Although irritated, she admits to herself that lately she has been so preoccupied by Naruse that it has been causing problems for her. But no matter how much she thinks about it, she knows that it isn't anything close to love. Sitting by the outer corridor, Kido is staring at his cellphone with a picture of himself and Rina during happier times, when he gets hit by a trash bin on his head. Naruse apologizes but Kido exclaims that it hurts and asks him why he isn't in the club. Naruse tells him it is a rest day and asks him why he got dumped. While trembling over the blunt question, Kido nervously says that it is because of some nonsense little thing and hesitates to tell him. Seeing that Naruse has already got bored, even though he asked the question himself, he gets disappointed. Recalling how Yuki acts like she likes him but says that she doesn't, Naruse mutters that he doesn't get girls too. At the chocolate store, Yuki looks at types of chocolates to give to the club members, the coach and her brothers. When she thinks of Naruse while she sees the box of homemade chocolates, she loses her composure and hits her head on the pillar post. She thinks that if she made him handmade chocolates and played along with his nonsense, it will become weird like Christmas all over again. Her thoughts are interrupted by Rina who happily greets her and asks her if she is buying chocolates too. Yuki denies and tells her that she is only looking around. Knowing for a fact that her and Kido had already broken up, she gets confused over the bag of chocolates she has been carrying. At a diner, Rina tells Yuki that they had a small fight the day before yesterday. Looking at the variety of food that Rina ordered, Yuki asks if Rina eats a lot. Rina is puzzled and offers Yuki to eat too but she declines. Yuki asks about the reason for the fight that led to their breakup to which Rina says that Kido promised to send a good night text every night but totally forgot. Yuki cannot believe that they broke up for such a trivial matter but Rina laughs and says that she obviously knows that it is a nonsensical reason but the more she likes him, the more things don't go the way she thought they would. This makes Yuki realize that she does not actually want to break up with Kido. Rina changes the subject and asks Yuki instead if she has someone that she likes. Swatting some imaginary Shou mosquito, Yuki denies firmly. Looking somewhat flustered, Yuki tells Rina that there is someone who gets on her nerves, is annoying, gets in the way when she is trying to concentrate and makes her angry even when he is just nearby. She tells her that she's thought about it many times before but she doesn't think she likes him. Rina tells her that if she is constantly thinking about how she feels about him, it must be because she likes him. She gets shocked to realization but her thoughts are interrupted when Naruse arrives with Kido. Kido and Rina are surprised to see each other. Naruse quickly sits beside Yuki but she angrily whispers what he is doing ther to which he replies that the captain told him that he would treat him if he listened to his problem. Yuki corrects him and tells him that she actually meant that Kido has completely frozen, to which Naruse gives a completely normal reaction as he noticed it just now. Kido nervously asks Rina if he can sit beside her. Smiling cheerfully, Rina says, "Sure, Kido-SAN"(she said -kun before). While Yuki and Kido think about how she is still angry, Naruse hardly notices and tells Rina that they sure have ordered a lot. Rina tells him to help himself too and gives a fork to Kido which is turned towards him. Kido freaks out, holds her hand and tells her to stop it and tells her that the way they broke up was stupid and to just forget about it. After a long pause, she tears up and tells him that even if it is a stupid reason, it was very important to her. Rina runs off and shouts that he is a *censored* bastard(as he said to call him if he ever forgot to send a good night text). When Kido is about to go after her, recalling what Rina told her about how the more she loved him, the more she couldn’t be satisfied, Yuki gives him the chocolate bag that she forgot, saying that it is probably for him. Outside, Kido calls out to Rina, apologizes and returns her the bag telling her to give it to him on Valentines Day to which she agrees. In a crowded train, Naruse who is fiddling with his cellphone, asks Yuki if it is okay with her that they got back together. Confused, she recalls him asking if she is going to give chocolates to Kido and wonders if he’s an idiot, becoming silently jealous by himself. When she nervously is about to tell him about the chocolates, he interrupts her saying that he does not want it. He tells her that if he gets chocolates from her, he would not eat it because it would be too precious which surprises Yuki. An announcement is made informing that the train will be shaking ahead. After a bit of rattling, Yuki is against the wall while Naruse is in facing her, holding the door handle to balance himself. He says that it’s too hot, while blushing Yuki thinks that it is too hot and he is too close. She tells him to move away a bit but he says that he can't as the train is full. Yuki tells herself to stop panicking as it is just a fully packed train and Naruse is only a tall kouhai(junior) and nothing else when she recalls what Rina said to her earlier and hurriedly tries to get off at the station and tells Naruse its because she has to change trains. Naruse just watches her leave. As she gets off the train and boards another one, she thinks to herself that she shouldn’t have listened to Rina's advice as she has been trying not to admit it to herself because she wanted things the way they are. Her thoughts are interrupted as an announcement is made that it is a non-stop limited express train. Crouching near the seats, she wonders why she is on the limited express train. Navigation Category:Chapters